In Each Other's Arms
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: J/C, just what the title says.....


In Each Other's Arms  
  
Chakotay and Kathryn were in her Ready Room discussing the crew. Tom was late again for duty, it was the 4th time that week, and they were discussing what to do about it. They got off subject and began reminiscing about their time together on New Earth. Chakotay loved to listen and watch her when she talked about it because it was where he thought she was most happy. Her clear blue eyes lit up and her arm movements became free. There was always a smile on her face and she became giggly and excited. Their discussion turned dismal when they thought of being back on the ship and how they lost the openness they had while on the planet. Kathryn was seated on the couch and Chakotay was leaning against the back of the couch quite relaxed when she said something that surprised him.  
  
Kathryn- Space is cold and lonely Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay- Cold? Yes. But it will never be lonely, I'll see to that.  
  
Kathryn- How? My Angry Warrior.  
  
Chakotay- I love you Kathryn, and as soon as you give me the Okay I'll prove it to you.  
  
Kathryn- Chakotay, you know as well as I do regulation won't allow it.  
  
Chakotay- (Stands) Then I suppose space is lonely.  
  
Kathryn- Chakotay I didn't  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn I won't wait forever. (Leaves)  
  
Kathryn sat there for a few moments, stunned. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to wait for her. She was confused and then angry because he wasn't going to wait. She decided to find out where he had gone because she needed to tell him she was in love with him. Then, as she started to say "Computer" she stopped and thought about the crew and her commission. She decided to go to him anyway, that way they could discuss the issues together, even though she knew his thoughts on the matter.  
  
Kathryn- Computer locate Chakotay.  
  
Computer- Chakotay is in Turbo Lift 1 between decks 1 and 2.  
  
Kathryn left out her back entrance and was outside his doors in two minutes. She rang the bell.  
  
Chakotay- Come In Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn- How did you know it was me?  
  
Chakotay- Not many people ring my doorbell.  
  
Kathryn- I'm sorry  
  
Chakotay- No I should be apologizing.  
  
Kathryn- No, when you left I was angry that you weren't planning to wait forever for me. I realized that, of course, that's ridiculous and I think it is only fair that we decide now whether or not to begin a relationship.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn we don't have to rush this.  
  
Kathryn- Chakotay, I love you.  
  
Chakotay- It isn't like we have to begin a relationship today but. Wait did you just say.  
  
Kathryn- Yes, I love you  
  
Chakotay- You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that.  
  
Kathryn- I love saying it.  
  
Chakotay- Permission to kiss you.  
  
Kathryn- Granted  
  
Chakotay approached her slowly and took her softly by the waist holding her close to him and kissed her softly on the mouth. She returned this long awaited kiss with great passion. Chakotay wanted more, but he didn't want her to pull away. When her hands clawed up his back he knew she wanted him. He started by unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it aside. She did not fight him, and then he moved to her pants, he ripped them apart in the front. She undid his shirt tearing a whole in the front and threw it aside. She removed her mouth from his and turned to her bedroom, leading the way as she took her clothes off he followed a few seconds later doing the same. When he rounded the corner she was in the bed, he saw her bra and matching lace panties on the floor, at this point he was in his boxers. He slid them off and climbed into her bed under the sheets. They rolled and her shouts of excitement were so loud her was sure if anyone was in the corridor they would hear. They were loud but there were few since most of the time her mouth was occupied by other things. They fell asleep together and they awoke to find each other, which was startling at first, but it was something they wanted to get used to.  
  
Chakotay- You are certain this is what you want.  
  
Kathryn- Yes, there is no way I will ever go back to being without you.  
  
Chakotay- I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Kathryn- Thank you Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay- Thank you?  
  
Kathryn- If you hadn't said what you did in my Ready room yesterday I probably wouldn't have said anything to you.  
  
Chakotay- Well, then you're welcome, I guess.  
  
Kathryn- What are we going to do about the crew?  
  
Chakotay- Nothing, this isn't about them, it's about us. We will tell them when the time is right.  
  
Kathryn- You're right.  
  
Chakotay- I know I am.  
  
Kathryn- I love you  
  
Chakotay- I love you too.  
  
The two settled back into each other's arms and under the covers and slept in.  
  
Should I go on???? 


End file.
